1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a connector and a method for manufacturing the connector. In example embodiments, the connector may be used to connect a first structure to a second structure. In example embodiments, the first structure and the second structure may be, but are not required to be, sections of a floating dock.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view of a connector 10 used to connect sections of a floating dock. The connector 10 includes a body 12 with a pair of flanges 15. The pair of flanges 15 is configured to be received in and interlock with a receiving socket of a dock section. Each flange 15 has an inwardly tapered post section 20 adjacent to which is a top recess 22. The post sections 20 include threaded bores 25 to allow the post sections 20 to attach to a floating dock section via a threaded member. The body 12 further includes two side members 30 (only one of which is shown in FIG. 1) that are somewhat similar in shape to the flanges 15 and extend in opposite directions. Each of the side members 30 includes a recess 35. In the prior art, the recesses 22 and 30 may serve as receiving areas for portions of the sockets the connector 10 is configured to interlock with.